Hey Baby
by simonxriley
Summary: Skylar only expected to have a nice dinner with friends and some really great sex with Tachanka, but when she offers for Glaz to join them she might have found a new tradition.


"Thank you for such an amazing dinner tonight, I had a great time!"

Skylar rested her head on Alex's arm as they walked back to the car. She didn't expect him to pick some fancy, way out of their comfort zone restaurant for her birthday dinner. She was just looking forward to being surrounded by friends with some good food and drinks, but when they showed up at Marcus, one of London's more expensive restaurants, she nearly slapped him.

"Anything for my kotyonok!" He stopped in his tracks and turned to her. With a gentle hand he moved some strands of hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek. "I still have a few more surprises for you back at the hotel."

Her ear perked up, and smile graced her face. "It better be a bottle of vodka and some hot steamy sex and not something that cost money."

"We haven't even gotten to the car yet and you two are already talking about sex."

They looked over to see Glaz standing by a street light, watching everything unfold in front of him. Both forgetting for a moment that they were driving him back to the hotel with them.

"You could always join us Timur. I'm sure Alex wouldn't mind." She glanced over at Alex, seeing the gleeful look in his eyes….and the surprise in them as well.

Skylar averted her eyes back to Glaz, who was looking at her like she lost her marbles. The thought of having a threesome never crossed her mind, but Glaz was different, he wouldn't make it awkward and it didn't help that she had a little crush on him as well.

"I'm sure Alex _would_ mind. He is protective of you after all." He crossed his arms, letting out a disappointed sigh.

"We've both seen the way you look at her Glaz, it's no secret. Now are you going to join us or not?"

Skylar glanced over to him, a smile on her face. "It'll be fun, a bottle of vodka and some steamy sex between my two favorite men. It'll be great!"

"When you put it that way, yeah I'll join." He jogged over to them, looking over at Alex. "You brought condoms right?"

"I always bring condoms."

**xXx**

Skylar took a shot from the bottle, handing it to Glaz a second later. Her grip around his cock halting as Alex's face buried itself between her legs, making her moan. She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at Glaz, his attention stuck on Alex's face that was buried between her legs.

She smirked, then took his cock into her mouth. He gasped and almost dropped the vodka bottle onto the bed. Setting it aside on the nightstand beside him, he grabbed a fistful of chestnut brown hair in his hand. She pulled his cock almost all the way out until just his cock head was still in her mouth, her tongue slid between his slit, making his head fall back as he moaned. Bobbing her head one last time before pulling away with a pop.

Skylar looked down at Alex, his face buried between her legs, feeding off her. "As much as I love getting eaten out, I don't want to come yet. Besides who's fucking me first?"

Alex moved away, wiping her juices off his chin. "I'll be generous this time, Glaz can have the first round."

She smirked, moving up the bed to give the older man more room. Glaz looked hesitant, eyeing a naked Skylar with her legs spread on the bed, then over to Alex who was opening a box of condoms, and throwing him one. He looked down at the condom in hand, then crawled on the bed.

The bed dipped under his weight as he crawled on top of Skylar, gazing into her hazel eyes. He grabbed her thighs, spreading them even more to place himself between them. He ripped open the condom with his teeth, spitting out the plastic on the side of the bed, and rolled it on his length.

Skylar's hand rested on top of his that was on her thigh, gently forcing its way down her leg, plunging two of his fingers into her wet heat. "I thought you were getting a little nervous there Timur?"

He pumped his fingers in and out of her with vigor, his cock twitching with need. "I'm not nervous milaya."

She leaned up, giving him a peck on the lips. "Then fuck me."

Glaz pulled his fingers free from her, grabbing her legs and pulling her closer to him. He grabbed his agonizingly hard cock, pushing his cock head past her folds and engulfing himself in her wet heat until he bottomed out.

Skylar threw her head back, moaning loudly. Glaz had a thick girth on him, not as big as Alex, but damn close - making her get use to his size very quickly. She opened her eyes, glancing over to see Alex in the chair jerking himself off, she smirk and motioned for him to come over.

He obliged, getting up from the chair and crawled on to the bed. She easily could tell he was already at full hardness and his cock was already leaking pre-come. Grabbing his cock, she began stroking him, hearing the soft grunts he gave off.

Glaz was exactly how she thought he would be in bed, the perfect mixture of sensual and rough. Each thrust was different and each sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body.

She let go of Alex's cock, running her hands over Glaz's chest to grip his shoulders. Then she flipped their positions. He looked up at her with shock and lust, until she began riding him. He mumble something in Russian that she did quite understand, all she heard was 'fuck' and 'darling'.

Keeping her steady pace, she grabbed Alex's cock again, stroking with more friction than before. She felt Glaz's hand go to the small of back, flipping their position once again. He grabbed her arms, holding them above her head in a firm grip while he fucked merciless.

Skylar was a moaning and panting mess, feeling her muscles tense as she neared her orgasm. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of coming first, she wanted to see Glaz.

She leaned up a bit, caressing his cheek then kissed him. This time she deepened it, her tongue sliding past lips and teeth to meet his. That's all it took to here him whine, and still himself inside her as he came. He pulled away, resting their foreheads together as he collected himself.

Once he caught his breath, he pulled out and collapsed on the bed with a content sigh. Skylar was catching her breath when she glanced over to Alex who was fumbling with the box of condoms and a bottle of lube. His cock was still hard and very eager to join in the fun.

She looked over to Glaz to see that he wasn't beside her, he was spreading her legs apart to place his head in between them. She gasped feeling his tongue on her clit, then moaned as he took it into his mouth. It wasn't long until her body began to tremble, Glaz gripping her hips like a vice as she rode hers out.

Glaz moved away, wiping her juices from his beard. He was soon replaced by Alex who kissed her hungrily on the lips. "On your hands and knees, kotyonok."

Skylar rolled over, propping herself up on her hands and knees. Alex moved behind her, gripping her hips in a firm hold. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him tear open the condom wrapper, sliding it over his cock and sunk into her.

Both of them moaned simultaneously as he bottomed out.

He wasted no time on pounding into her while Glaz watched from the side of the bed. Skylar saw his cock slowly growing hard again, her hand reached for it, stroking him to full hardness again. She leaned down, licking his cock from the base to the tip, all while keeping eye contact with the older man.

"Oh...fuck.."

Those were the only words Alex mumbled as he came - he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed. Skylar let go of Glaz's cock and rolled over on to her back, lying in the middle of both of them.

"Fuck, that was hot." She glanced between them, seeing the equally satisfied smiles on their faces. "Now I want both of you to fuck me at the same time." From the corner of her eyes, she saw Glaz's cock twitch, eager for another round. "And without a condom. Glaz there should be a bottle of lube on the table next to you."

"Kotyonok, are you sure?" Alex said almost breathlessly.

She rolled on her side, caressing Alex's broad chest. "Perfectly sure. Besides you know I don't like using condoms with anal."

His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, feeling all his blood rush south, building in his groin. Skylar trickled her fingers down his chest, cupping his balls and gave them a firm squeeze.

"Ty takoy draznil, kotenok."

She leaned over, kissing him firmly on the lips. "You know I am."

Alex moved to the edge of the bed, planting his feet on the ground and laying his back on the bed. Skylar easily straddled him, taking his hard cock into her hand and sinking down on it. She moaned as she bottomed out, feeling him stretch her once again.

She felt his cock twitch inside her, impatient to hold off. Glaz walked around the behind her, bottle of lube in hand. She heard the snap of the cap, making her look over her shoulder to see him squirting some onto two of his fingers.

Glaz grabbed her ass, circling a lubed finger around her unoccupied hole, then pushed in. She tensed, as he added the second, twisting his wrist. With just two fingers and Alex's big cock, she was already feeling overly full, now she wasn't sure if she could take both of them at the same time.

He retracted his fingers, squirting more lube onto his hand and spread it over his cock with a few pumps of his own hand. Crouching behind her, he slowly pushed past the muscles until he bottomed out.

Skylar moaned in both pleasure and pain, as did Glaz. She was tight, agonizingly tight, tighter than Kapkan and it made him want to come on the spot.

She moved her hips, telling them she was ready.

With the first thrust she was already hiding her face in the crook of Alex's neck, muffling her moans. Alex wrapped his arms around her back, holding her against him as he bucked up into her. Glaz kept a hold of her hips, watching both his and Alex's cock disappear inside her.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, along with their moans and Skylar's cries. She felt like she was going to explode, her orgasm was building rapidly, more rapidly than she ever encountered before. With one last thrust from Glaz, she came, Alex kept a good, firm hold on her as her body tremble, walls clamping around his cock.

A few quick, rough thrust later, Alex came too, spilling everything inside her. He moved some hair out of her face and kissed her temple.

"Ya konchu."

Skylar felt Glaz's semen leaking out of her as he came, rolling down her thighs and onto Alex's legs. He pulled out, falling onto the bed with a thud. She did the same.

The room was quiet, the only thing to be heard was their panting. Skylar was only expecting dinner with her friends and some really good sex with Alex for her birthday. Now she was thinking about making this a tradition.

"We should do this again!" She glanced between them both who were nodding their heads. "And does anyone know where the tissues are?"


End file.
